


home is where the heart is (and my heart is with you)

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, it's cute i promise, there's kissing and bedsharing and swimming and eliza telling maggie embarrassing stories about alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Alex invites Maggie to spend the weekend in Midvale with her for the first time.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225





	home is where the heart is (and my heart is with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Maggie and sanvers so much so I wrote this to make myself feel better. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Alex takes a deep breath, designed to calm her, and it does, Maggie’s scent settling something warm in her chest, her nose pressed into her shoulder where they’re both cuddled in bed together. But it also reminds her of the question that’s been beating around her head for the past week, nerves stopping her every time she tries to get it out.

She feels more relaxed now though, curled against Maggie, hand tangled in her shirt where it rests on her stomach.

It’s a lazy Sunday morning, one that won’t last long because Alex has work in a few hours, but she’s going to make the most of it while she can.

“Morning,” Alex mumbles, tilting her head to press a kiss to Maggie’s shoulder where her shirt, one of Alex’s that Maggie has stolen, has slipped down in the night. 

“Morning,” Maggie hums, shifting to press her own kiss to the top of Alex’s head.

Alex feels her linger, closes her eyes against the sensation, obvious care in the touch.

It makes Alex feel brave, like she can do anything, with Maggie by her side.

“I’ve been thinking-“

“That’s never a good sign,” Maggie cuts in.

Alex tilts her head back, finds her girlfriend grinning at her. She’d be mad if she wasn’t so cute, the dimples and that smile really are irresistible. Alex really had no choice but to fall in love with her.

That doesn’t mean Alex isn’t going to pretend to be upset though, her lips curling into a pout.

“Sorry,” Maggie ducks forward, presses a quick kiss against her mouth. The interruption is worth it for that alone. “Continue.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Alex starts again, pausing both to steel her nerves and to see if Maggie will interrupt. The eye roll she gets helps calm her even more. “It’s been a while since I’ve been back to Midvale to visit my mom so I thought it might be nice to take a few days off, to go and see her.”

“That sounds really nice, you deserve a break.”

Alex holds her breath. “And I was wondering, if maybe you’d want to come with me?”

She feels Maggie still beside her, and suddenly Alex is regretting everything. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if it’s too fast, I just thought it might be nice to spend some time together and,” She pushes down the urge to hide, to hide her feelings, hide her emotions, hide from Maggie. She’s worked so hard on being more open, especially with Maggie, and even if Maggie says no, at least she knows what Alex is feeling. She trusts Maggie, enough to be vulnerable in front of her, even,if it’s terrifying sometimes. “I want to show you my home, where I grew up, I want to show you more of me.”

Alex can feel her heart beating stupidly fast in her chest, too fast for a simple invitation to spend the weekend away together. But she wants to show Maggie all of her, and she wants to see all of Maggie in return.

“I’d really like that.”

The words catch Alex off guard, she’d been expecting rejection, she’s not sure why, she knows Maggie loves her, there’s just always that fear there, fear that says Maggie is going to realise she can do better and leave her. That fear is growing smaller and smaller by the day though, with everything that Maggie does, every way that Maggie shows her she loves her too.

Her words now, shrink that fear even more.

“Really?” Alex asks, hopeful.

“I’d really like to see where you grew up too, Danvers.”

Maggie’s smiling at her now, and it’s so soft, that Alex feels the last of her nerves slip away until it’s just her and Maggie, curled close, on this lazy Sunday morning. Alex wishes she could stay here, with Maggie, forever.

Something shifts in Maggie’s eyes after a moment, warmth slipping to something more mischievous, and Alex feels a thrill shoot through her. She has no idea what’s coming next, Maggie always keeps her guessing, and Alex loves it.

“Plus, if I go home with you, I’m sure I’ll get some great ammunition for teasing you with, Eliza must have dozens of embarrassing stories that I hope she’s willing to share.”

“I suddenly regret everything, I take it back, I’m going home alone,” Alex groans, pressing her face into Maggie’s shoulder again.

Fingers dance across Alex’s stomach and she squirms away from the touch. “Nope, no take backs, I’m coming to Midvale with you, I already said yes,” Maggie says, Alex laughing despite herself as Maggie tickles her sides.

Her laugh is cut off though, when a thigh swings over her own and a warm body settles above her.

And then there’s no more talking that morning as Maggie leans down and then a hot mouth is on hers, everything else forgotten except for the woman she loves.

* * *

Bringing a girlfriend home to Midvale isn’t something Alex is very practiced in. Actually, bringing _anyone_ home isn’t something she’s done before, she’s never _wanted_ to before.

(Maggie makes her want a lot of things she’s never wanted before).

But there’s no use worrying about that now, it’s a little late considering they’re just pulling into her mother’s driveway.

Alex lets out a deep breath as she turns off the car, trying to settle her nerves. She’s not sure why she’s suddenly so nervous, Maggie has met her mom before, and she already knows her mom likes Maggie, but this feels important, and she doesn’t want anything to ruin the weekend.

She’s not the only one that’s nervous either.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks. She already knows the answer, if the way Maggie’s hand is digging into her own thigh is any indication.

“I’m fine.”

“Liar,” Alex smiles, reaching out to take Maggie’s hand, lets them sit in silence for a moment as they both brace themselves for the weekend.

Alex is excited, to show Maggie her home, but she’s also a little scared.

“My mom already loves you,” Alex says after a long moment, knows why Maggie is nervous. Alex isn’t the only one with little experience in this area.

But she knows her mom, knows that she is just happy that Alex herself is happy.

“And you know what?” Alex continues.

“What?”

Alex brings their joined hands up to press a kiss against the back of Maggie’s. Maggie smiles, Alex counts it as a small win.

“It wouldn’t matter even if she hated you, which she doesn’t,” Alex can’t help but add. “But if she did, it doesn’t because I love you. All she wants is for me to be happy and she knows that _you_ make me happy.”

“Aww I make you happy, Danvers?” Maggie grins. “That’s so sweet.” They both do this, make jokes when things get serious, but Alex doesn’t call her out on it, because she knows she makes Maggie happy too.

So Maggie’s next words, are totally unexpected.

“I certainly hope she likes me, because I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, and it makes things a little awkward if your mother-in-law doesn’t like you.”

Alex’s breath catches, it’s not a totally out there comment, they’ve talked about their future together before, on more than one occasion, but it still catches her off guard with how casually Maggie says it, how it’s something that she wants too.

Alex doesn’t get a chance to respond because her mother comes out to greet them, which is probably a good thing, because her first thoughts were either to kiss Maggie or propose and she doesn’t really want to do either of those things in front of her mother.

Eliza pulls Alex into a hug first, Alex letting the warm, comforting embrace of her mother calm her, lets Midvale wash over her. It feels good, to be home.

(Part of her brain supplies that she’s found a new home in National City too, one she never expected, one with the woman her mother is now hugging).

“It’s good to see you again, Dr Danvers,” Maggie smiles as they part. To anyone else, the smile would look completely genuine, but Alex can still see the nerves there, in the way Maggie’s fingers dance against the edge of her sleeve. Alex almost reaches out, but her own nerves get the better of her.

There are no nerves in the smile that Eliza gives them both in return, nothing but genuine love as she corrects Maggie. “Call me Eliza, please. It’s good to see you too, dear.” Eliza turns back to Alex, smile getting wider. “It’s good to see both of you. Now, why don’t you both go upstairs and get settled, I’ve made up Kara’s bed for you Maggie, and I’ll get some lunch ready, then I want to hear everything I’ve missed over the last few months.”

Alex grabs their bag out of the car, but stops short of going inside when Eliza gives her a look.

“What?”

“Do you want help with the rest of your stuff?” Eliza asks.

“This is it,” Alex says, gesturing to the one bag in her hand. A different look pass over Eliza’s face. Alex isn’t sure what it means, but she thinks it has something to do with the fact that they have just one bag between them.

Which, Alex is only just now realising how much of a ‘couple-y’ thing it is. It had made sense though, to only bring one bag, they’re only staying one night so hadn’t needed much and Maggie is practically living with her now anyway, the only thing she had to go to her apartment to grab was her swimsuit.

Maybe that should be the next question she asks Maggie. She should probably ask her to move in with her before she asks Maggie to marry her.

Alex ignores Eliza’s look, gives Maggie a small smile when she sends her own questioning look, as they enter the house.

And then it’s only as she’s going up the stairs, that she thinks about the fact that Maggie is going to see her childhood bedroom for the first time. She quickly tries to think, calculate how much time she has to hide anything embarrassing before Maggie sees it, tries to think if there _is_ anything embarrassing in view. At least she’d taken down all of her posters before she left for college.

It’s too late now to worry about any of that, but she still watches Maggie nervously as Maggie’s eyes travel around her room as they enter.

Alex can see the way Maggie is cataloguing everything in sight, not that there’s really a lot to see, not on her side anyway. She has a few photos on her wall but that’s about it.

“Not going to lie,” Maggie says, eyes lingering on the photos above her bed before they finally settle back on Alex. “This isn’t what I expected your bedroom to look like.”

“Oh?” Alex isn’t really sure what Maggie had been expecting, but she’s curious.

“It’s very…” Maggie nods her head to the little alcove in the middle of the room, lined with pillows and a few posters “…colourful.”

Alex laughs. “That’s mostly Kara’s influence, I tidied away most of my stuff before I moved out.”

“I was hoping to see some of your punk rock phase coming through here.”

Alex groans, buries her head in her hands. “I can’t believe Kara told you about that.”

Hands catch her wrists, pull them down and then Maggie is right there in front of her, so close. Something warm settles in her chest, like something clicking into place, a mix of Maggie and home that just feels right.

“I was expecting a few more posters too, you definitely seem like the type of teen to have your room littered in them.”

“Do I?” Alex laughs. “I will admit, I had a few surfing ones up when I was younger.” Alex frowns. “Which, come to think of it, there were definitely more female surfers than male surfers on my wall. In hindsight, maybe I should’ve started questioning things sooner.”

Maggie laughs too. “Trust me, you’re not the only lesbian that has missed signs when they were younger. I do have one question though.”

“What?”

“Do I really have to sleep in Kara’s bed?”

“Well,” Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist. “My bed is pretty small, but if we cuddle close, I’m sure we could make it work.”

Alex knows that while it’s a first for her to bring anyone home, it’s also a first from her mom, who’s not used to this sort of thing either. She wonders how long her mom spent debating whether to make up Kara’s bed or not.

“Hmm,” Maggie hums. “I’m not sure how much of a fan of cuddling I am.”

Alex doesn’t dignify that with a response, she knows for a fact that her girlfriend loves to cuddle. Maggie is the perfect size to slot her body against Alex’s, and Maggie makes the most of it whenever she can, in bed, on the couch, when Alex is up early making them coffee (she’s not allowed to make anything for breakfast other than cereal and occasionally toast if Maggie is there to supervise) and Maggie likes to slip her arms around Alex’s waist from behind, face pressed into her back.

Maggie will use any excuse to cuddle, from being too cold herself, to making sure Alex isn’t cold, to claiming there’s not enough room so she has to sit close. Not that she needs an excuse, Alex is always perfectly happy with cuddles from Maggie.

But the point is, Maggie loves cuddles so she’s not even going to pretend that Maggie isn’t going to sleep in her bed tonight, what she is going to do though, is lean down and kiss her girlfriend because the smile playing along her lips is too distracting and she really wants to know what it tastes like against her own.

It’s only when Maggie slips her tongue into her mouth, that Alex realises exactly what they’re doing, and where they are.

“My mom is downstairs,” Alex breathes, eyes still closed, forehead against Maggie’s, trying to clear her head and remind herself that they can’t get too carried away.

“Am I the first girl you’ve made out with in here?”

Alex laughs, opens her eyes to find Maggie grinning at her. “You’re the first _person_ I’ve made out with in here.” She bites her lip. “And hopefully the last.”

Maggie’s smile softens and it takes a lot of self control on Alex’s part not to kiss her again. “I hope so too. And what I also hope is that your mom has no idea what we’re doing up here because that is not the sort of impression I want to make on her so we should probably go downstairs before she comes looking for us.”

Alex couldn’t agree more.

* * *

The conversation at lunch is awkward, at least from Alex’s point of view, her mom and Maggie seem to have no such problem as conversation flows between them.

Alex joins in, when she hears her name pop up or when they look at her expectantly and she realises they’re waiting for her to answer a question. But for the most part she stays quiet, feels awkward as she sits at the table with the two of them.

She shouldn’t, she’s comfortable around them both, but something about them together is throwing her off. She’s never done this before, brought someone home, she’s not sure how to act. She’s used to reaching out, whenever Maggie is near, a hand on her arm, shoulders brushing, fingers tangled together, legs touching under a table, anything to be close, be connected.

It seems habit now, to reach out whenever Maggie is near, to feel warm skin against her own, feel that familiar touch. Maggie does it too, whenever they’re together, they’re close. But not right now, Alex has to physically stop herself from reaching out, from brushing the crumb of food from Maggie’s lip, from slipping a hand on her knee under the table.

Can she do that, in front of her mom? Can she hold hands with her girlfriend? It seems silly, but she’s really not sure, never been in this sort of situation before, never liked someone enough to _want_ to be in this sort of situation.

Maggie is taking her lead, keeping her own hands to herself, which Alex appreciates as she tries to sort out her own feelings, feel out this new territory they’re in.

Alex tunes back in again when she hears her name, mostly because Maggie is laughing and she wants to know why, doesn’t trust her mom not to share anything too embarrassing.

“…she was running around, stark naked, Jeremiah couldn’t catch her.”

Maybe she should’ve been listening a bit more carefully.

“Mom!”

“What?” Eliza grins. “I was just telling Maggie how difficult is was to potty train you.”

Alex groans, while Maggie’s grin only gets wider. “Nope,” Alex says, standing up, collecting her plate. “That’s enough of that, I’m putting a ban on childhood stories.”

“Aww, come on, Danvers, that was a good one.”

Alex gathers the rest of their dishes, glaring at her mother. “I’m regretting visiting already.”

Her mom laughs, looking at Maggie. “Don’t worry,” she winks. “I have a lot more where that came from, I’ll fill you in later, when Alex isn’t around.” Alex isn’t going to leave them alone at all. “But for now, what do you girls have planned for the rest of the day?”

Alex decides to ignore the first part of the sentence, it’s bad enough that Kara tells Maggie embarrassing stories, she’d hoped her mother would be better, but apparently not. She’s also going to actually listen the next time they’re talking.

“I was going to show Maggie the beach, we were going to go for a swim,” Alex says, glancing at Maggie for confirmation. They’d made rough plans on the drive over, Alex wanting to show Maggie a bit of the place she grew up. But the point of this trip is to spend the time with her mom, so they’ll spend the rest of the weekend with her.

Eliza bumps Alex out of the way where she’s making a start on the dishes. “I’ll clean up here, you two go have fun and I’ll see you later.”

The look her mom gives her leaves no room for arguments. Alex doesn’t fight back because she’s been dying to see Maggie in a bikini since she saw her girlfriend pack it.

* * *

Alex breathes in the salt in the air, feeling properly relaxed for the first time since they arrived. It’s no ones fault she’s been on edge, still trying to figure out what she’s meant to say and how she’s meant to act around her girlfriend and her mother.

The beach has always been Alex’s place to go to unwind, to relax, to put everything out of her mind, which is working again, mostly because Maggie is walking next to her, their hands tangled together, Maggie wearing nothing but a bikini and light t-shirt that’s incredibly distracting and utterly gorgeous.

They drop their towels in the sand a little way up the beach, away from the water. Maggie pulls the shirt over her head, and Alex can’t help but watch, can’t take her eyes off Maggie as her hair falls back around her tan shoulders, now bare under the warm sun.

It’s not like Alex hasn’t seen it all before, but her eyes drop anyway, taking in the swell of Maggie’s chest, the soft lines of her stomach, toned legs that make Alex wish they suddenly weren’t in public. Or staying with her mother.

“See something you like?” Maggie grins, Alex not even caring that she got caught staring, it’s not her fault her girlfriend is hot.

Alex rolls her eyes, Maggie already knows the answer. If the look in Maggie’s own eyes is anything to go by, Maggie also likes what she sees. “Come on.” She grabs Maggie’s hand, tugs her towards the water.

The water is cool as it washes over Alex’s feet, sand slipping between her toes. She’s missed this.

An uncharacteristic squeal comes from beside her, Maggie’s hand slipping from hers as her girlfriend jumps back, out of reach from the tide. “Fuck, that’s cold.”

Alex laughs, turning to find Maggie with her arms crossed, like she’s trying to ward off the cold even with the hot sun above them. She can already feel the sweat on her neck from the heat, it’s the perfect day to swim.

“It’s not that cold you big baby,” Alex says, holding out her hand for Maggie again, wiggling her fingers. “And once you’re in, it’s fine.”

Maggie looks skeptical as her eyes flicker between Alex’s hand and the waves. Alex sees the determination set in Maggie’s eyes, she’s not one to back down from anything.

Maggie winces as the water splashes over her feet, up her shins as she steps forward, but she doesn’t say anything as she retakes Alex’s hand.

They wade out a little deeper together, Alex sees the shiver that goes through Maggie’s body as waves splash up their thighs. “How do you think this is cold? You grew up with snow in Nebraska, this is practically tropical compared to that.”

“It’s not like I went swimming in the snow,” Maggie grumbles, jumping with the next wave to avoid the water getting too high.

They’re up to their waists now, the water already feeling warmer around them. Or at least Alex thinks so, Maggie still looks cold. 

A thought flashes, brief, through Alex’s mind, to splash Maggie, but that seems a bit mean given Maggie’s currently cold state. To be fair, Alex herself doesn’t fair too well in the snow.

It doesn’t matter that it was brief, Maggie sees the idea anyway, her eyes narrowing. “Don’t you dare.” She drops Alex’s hand, takes a step inland.

“I didn’t do anything,” Alex says, her own hands raised. “You just have to go under the water, then it’s not so bad.” To prove her point, Alex ducks under the next wave. “See?” she says as she resurfaces, brushing hair and water from her face. “It’s warm.”

It doesn’t look like Alex is going to win this one, but then she has an even better idea. She holds out her hand once more. “Come here? No funny business, I promise.”

Maggie takes a tentative step closer. “I wouldn’t be opposed to _some_ funny business.” The smirk on Maggie’s lips tells Alex _exactly_ what kind of funny business Maggie is referring to. Alex wouldn’t be opposed to that either, though not at the beach and certainly not when her mother is around.

Maggie’s hand is warm in hers, it always is, but even more so now with the cold water around them. Alex steps close, pulls Maggie the rest of the way, until she feels warm skin against her front.

There really is a lot of skin, it’s a huge shame they’re in public right now.

“Better?” Alex asks. She drops Maggie’s hand in favour of wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s back.

Maggie wastes no time in following suit, wrapping her own arms around Alex’s neck. “Much better.”

Alex laughs. “Warmer now?”

“Yeah, except my lips are cold now.”

Alex rolls her eyes, but takes the invitation to lean forward and kiss her girlfriend, because really, who could say no to a pout from Maggie? Certainly not her.

The waves jostle them as they kiss but Alex doesn’t care, not when Maggie’s mouth is warm on hers. Their kiss is cut off too soon though, when Maggie yelps, a particularly big wave hitting them, splashing them with cold water.

“Jesus, why is that so cold?”

Alex laughs. “Because you’re being a baby. We can go back in if you like?”

“Not yet,” Maggie says. Alex had expected some push back about being called a baby, but Maggie surprises her, both with her lack of reaction and then again, as Maggie jumps, legs wrapping around Alex’s waist. 

Alex stumbles with the added weight, almost falling before the next wave knocks into them, luckily righting them both. It’s clear now that Maggie has better things on her mind than being offended by an insult from Alex.

Alex certainly isn’t complaining.

Maggie is barely in the water now, held at the surface by Alex as water laps at her thighs.

“Really?” Alex laughs, arms around Maggie’s back to hold her up.

“This way we both win. I don’t have to be in the water and you get my thighs wrapped around you,” Maggie grins.

Just for that comment, Alex almost tips them over, but then she has a better idea. “You’re lucky I’m a sucker for a pretty girl.”

This time Maggie gets the hint as Alex tilts her head, Maggie leaning down to kiss her. Alex takes a step, then another, then another, taking them further away from shore with a great amount of concentration. 

It doesn’t take Maggie long to figure out what she’s doing.

“Hey!” Maggie grips her tighter. “Where are you going?”

“For a swim.”

“Danvers,” Maggie shivers, water up to her own waist now, much higher on Alex.

“Yes?” Alex goes for innocent, but the smile on her face gives her away.

“If you dunk me in the water, I’ll-“

Alex doesn’t let her finish, using the momentum from the next wave to topple them, leaning with the wave instead of against it.

She almost regrets it, as the warm body leaves hers, but then Maggie resurfaces, spluttering, hair stuck to her face, and she regrets nothing. She wishes she had her camera to capture this moment.

“Alex!”

Alex laughs. “It’s warmer now, right?”

Maggie’s eyes dart away. “No comment.”

Alex’s own grin doesn’t last long as she finds water splashed in her face. Before she’s even registered what has happened, Maggie is swimming away.

“You deserved that!” Maggie laughs from a now safe distance.

Alex grins too. If Maggie wants a war, she’ll get one.

Their competitive natures take over as an all out water fight commences, water is splashed in faces, backs are jumped from, Alex even ducks under the water at one point, Maggie unable to find her until Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s legs and pulls her underneath the water too.

It ends in a truce, because neither are willing to concede but they both eventually grow tired.

“I told you the water wasn’t that bad,” Alex grins, dry sand sticking to wet feet as they walk back towards their belongings. She picks up her towel, runs it through her hair to stop the water dripping down her face.

“Maybe, but don’t think I’ve forgiven you for tipping us over like that,” Maggie says, toweling herself dry too.

“I regret nothing.” Maggie sticks out her tongue, Alex laughs. “But, maybe a kiss would make it better?”

“Nope,” Maggie says, stepping away. Alex doesn’t have time to be offended before Maggie continues. “Kissing in the ocean is one thing, but kissing you here, when you’re just wearing that and I’m not worried about freezing to death, is only going to make me want to go home and, “ She gestures to Alex’s body, “Take this all off, and that’s not something I can do with your mother around.”

“You had to bring up my mom?” Alex asks, stepping closer to Maggie anyway. She presses a quick kiss to her cheek instead. “Thanks for coming out here with me today, I had fun. Despite the fact you nearly froze to death.”

Maggie rolls her eyes, but her smile is genuine. “Anytime.”

* * *

The house is quiet when they return, quieter than Alex is expecting. It’s not like her mother is a noisy person by any means, but there’s no sounds coming from inside the house and all the doors and windows are closed.

It only takes her a moment to notice the note on the kitchen table.

**_Gone to buy ingredients for dinner, be back soon. Mom xx_ **

A thought pops into Alex’s mind, something that never usually would here, but they’re alone and Maggie just has her towel wrapped around her waist, bikini top on, t-shirt in hand, and she’s very distracting.

“We should shower before my mom gets home.”

“Sure,” Maggie nods. “You can take the first one.”

“Or…” Alex bites her lip, suddenly unsure. “We could have one together? To, you know, save water.”

Maggie looks surprised before her eyes darken though they shoot towards the front door. “You sure?”

She never thought she’d even consider having sex in her childhood home, it wasn’t something that was ever an issue growing up. But now Maggie is here and her mother isn’t home and she just really wants to go upstairs, remove what little barriers there are currently between them and feel Maggie against her.

Alex takes Maggie’s hand. “I’m sure. And we’re wasting time, who knows how much longer my mom will be out.”

Maggie grins, tugging Alex towards the stairs. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

The water is hot against her skin as she steps into the shower, but then Maggie is hotter as she watches her girlfriend untie her bikini, watches as it falls to the floor.

Maggie’s mouth is warm on hers in an instant, hands on her body, and she forgets about everything else, forgets about everything but Maggie.

Alex crashes over the edge not long later, with her girlfriend inside her, her face pressed into Maggie’s shoulder.

* * *

“You know what? I didn’t think anything could be cuter than you are now, but I think seven-year-old Alex Danvers, missing her two front teeth, is a pretty strong contender,” Maggie laughs, pointing at a photo in the album that’s spread across their laps. By the time they came downstairs, Eliza still wasn’t back, so they’re looking through old photos while they wait.

Maggie had asked to see them, asked about Alex’s childhood, and that’s all it had taken for Alex to pull out the photo albums while they waited for her mom to get home.

“This was a mistake,” Alex groans, though there’s no truth to her words, she wants Maggie to see all of her, even if that includes the time she got birthday cake all over her face because it had tasted so good or her unfortunate phase of not liking clothes as a toddler.

“No it wasn’t,” Maggie says. Alex can hear the grin in her voice, and then feel it pressed against her cheek as Maggie kisses her. “I have to know about this one,” Maggie continues, pointing to a photo on the next page.

It was the cake incident when she was eight.

“I didn’t think you were going to willingly show Maggie those, I thought I’d have to sneak them out when you weren’t looking.”

Alex and Maggie look up at the intrusion, Alex smiling when she sees her mother watching them.

“Alex can’t say no to this smile,” Maggie grins. Alex rolls her eyes, even though it’s one hundred percent true.

Alex tries not to read too much into the knowing smile her mom sends her before she crosses the room and takes a seat on the couch next to them.

They all look through the album together, both Alex and Eliza sharing stories of the pictures they find.

“Do you remember that night?” Eliza asks, pointing to a photo with Jeremiah in front of a tent set up in the backyard, Kara under one arm, Alex under the other. Alex does, it was pretty early on after Kara had moved in with them.

“I do. Dad thought Kara might like sleeping under the stars, might help her. I remember she was really upset on that particular day so Dad suggested we all sleep out there.”

“You snuck inside in the middle of the night,” Eliza continues where Alex left off. “But Jeremiah stayed out there all night with Kara, he wanted to try and help her in any way he could.”

Alex regrets not staying out there too, not helping her more in the beginning, but she’s glad her dad was there.

“Dad was like that,” Alex says, turning to Maggie. “Always trying to help people.” She runs her finger over the edge of the photo as she looks back down.

“I’d like to have met him.”

Alex glances back over at her girlfriend, finds a sad smile on her face. “He’d have really liked you.” Alex has no doubt in her mind about that, she knows her dad would’ve loved Maggie.

She doesn’t really think about it, just acts, as she leans over and kisses Maggie’s cheek, something that’s so natural between them now. She knows her mother is there, knows she’s watching, but she finds she doesn’t care. This may all be new but she’s getting used to the idea of Eliza seeing her like this, happy and with the woman she loves.

“Do you want to know what my absolute favourite photo of the two of you is?” Eliza asks, already flipping back through the album, to photos they’d looked at before her mother arrived. “This one,” she says, pointing to a photo of a young Alex, blood on her knees, helmet on her head, sitting on top of her dad’s shoulders.

“The day I learned how to ride a bike,” Alex smiles. She has very vague memories of the day, she mostly remembers falling a lot. She loves this photo too.

“Alex just wouldn’t give up,” Eliza says, looking past Alex, to Maggie. “She kept falling but she kept getting right back up, refused to let us clean up her cut knees, she just kept on trying, until she finally got it.”

“Good to see nothing’s changed then,” Maggie laughs. “She’s still as stubborn as ever.”

Alex nudges Maggie’s side. “Like you aren’t just as stubborn too.”

Maggie ignores her. “So, Dr- Eliza, are there more photos of when Alex was a teenager?”

“That’s enough photos for one day,” Alex snaps the album shut. “We can embarrass me more next time.”

Maggie grins. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

* * *

When Eliza says she’s going to make her famous mac and cheese for dinner, Alex is excited. Nothing beats it, nothing reminds her more of her childhood, the comfort of her parents and of home.

But what surprises her, is her mother’s offer to teach Maggie how to make it too.

“Are you sure? Kara always talks about how super-secret it is,” Maggie asks, glancing at Alex in question too.

“Of course, dear, you’re part of the family now,” Eliza says, smiling warmly at Maggie.

Alex can see how touched Maggie is by the gesture. She makes a note to thank her mom later, thank her for including Maggie so readily into their family.

“Plus,” Eliza adds. “I’m sure my girls will appreciate someone else being able to make it too. I tried to teach both of them but failed miserably.”

“I’m teaching Alex to cook,” Maggie says.

“You are?” Eliza asks, looking genuinely surprised by the statement. “No fires yet?”

“Hey!” Alex protests but it’s a fair question if she’s being honest.

Maggie laughs. “Don’t worry, I’m supervising but she’s learning, maybe one day she’ll be able to make this too.”

Her mom looks skeptical, but Alex lets it slide because she’s only just mastered cooking toast without burning it, she thinks Maggie might have a bit too much faith in her.

Alex sits and watches as Maggie and her mom cook together, can see how much it means to Maggie to be included like this, knows how much she misses her own mother. Even though it’s not the same, she’s glad she can give Maggie this one small thing.

“Holy crap, Eliza, this is delicious,” Maggie says after taking her first bite. “I mean,” Maggie blushes when she realises what she’s just said. “I mean, wow, this is good.”

Eliza laughs. “Thank you, I’m glad you like it.”

Alex groans after she takes her own first bite, it really is so good. She’s going to have to get Maggie to make this back home too. She sends a photo to Kara, knows it’ll make her jealous. She half expects Kara to turn up during dinner to have some herself, but dinner passes without incident, expect for Eliza telling more stories about Alex’s childhood. Her mom looks like she’s enjoying this far too much, so does Maggie. But Alex lets it happen because she’s happy.

She’s in a good mood after dinner, so good that she saves a plate of food to take home for Kara and offers to do the dishes since her mom and Maggie cooked.

Eliza protests but Alex shoos her from the kitchen. She tries to get Maggie to at least sit down and watch (she doesn’t trust sending her into the other room with her mom) but Maggie won’t, so she helps Alex with the dishes too.

It’s not like they’ve never done the dishes together before, but it feels incredibly domestic to be doing them together in her childhood home.

She doesn’t realise how deep in thought she is until something wet hits her face. She wipes her hand across her cheek, it’s bubbles.

“Focus, we have dishes to do, I’m not doing them all myself,” Maggie says, hand poised, ready to fire more bubbles in Alex’s direction.

“Don’t you dare,” Alex laughs, stepping back. She knows Maggie won’t hesitate to strike again.

“Help me with the dishes then.”

“Bossy,” Alex sticks out her tongue, but Maggie has a point, she’d been staring into the sink for a good few minutes. It doesn’t mean she’s not going to retaliate though as she scoops a handful of water from the sink at Maggie in warning, telling her not to splash her again.

Except Maggie sees it coming and steps back herself, water ending up all over the floor.

“Look what you did!” Maggie laughs, Alex laughing too as she eyes the doorway. She’s not sure her mom would appreciate a water fight happening in her kitchen.

“You started it!” Alex says, dropping a towel on the ground and quickly wiping up the mess. “Behave,” she points a finger at Maggie. “Or else.”

Maggie steps closer. “Or else what?” 

“Or else something,” Alex says, her brain struggling to come up with anything coherent all of a sudden as she watches Maggie’s tongue dart out and wet her lips.

Maggie laughs, which is cut off when Alex leans forward and kisses her. Alex feels wet hands grip her shirt but she really doesn’t care right now because Maggie’s lips are intoxicating.

“ _Oh._ ” They both startle apart at the interruption, Alex forgetting for a moment that her mom was in the other room. “Sorry.” Eliza doesn’t look overly sorry though, she looks happy as she turns and leaves them alone again.

“Oops,” Alex laughs, cheeks red as she drops her head to Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Not going to lie, that’s the best reaction I’ve ever gotten to being caught kissing someone’s daughter,” Maggie says, pressing a kiss to the side of Alex’s head.

Alex hates to think about those times, hates to think about Maggie being hurt, because she knows the couple of times that has happened, it hasn’t gone well.

“I told you,” Alex says, pulling away, hand slightly damp as she cups Maggie’s cheeks. “Eliza loves you.”

Maggie doesn’t dispute the fact, because all the facts from today have pointed to Alex being right.

Despite Alex’s best efforts, she knows her cheeks are red when they eventually join Eliza in the living room. Her mom sends her a knowing look which doesn’t help.

They decide to spend the rest of the evening watching a movie, and Alex only hesitates for a moment before she reaches out and threads her fingers through Maggie’s just as the movie starts. This is her new normal now, and she wants to show her mom, and Maggie, that she’s comfortable, that she’s happy. She thinks they both know that already.

Eliza retires upstairs after the movie and Alex and Maggie follow not long later. It’s been a long day and they’re both tired.

Alex watches as Maggie slips out of her clothes and into her pyjamas as she does the same. She loves how comfortable they are together, how right this feels. She doesn’t feel embarrassed getting changed in front of Maggie, it feels natural. She likes being this close to Maggie, likes that they do small domestic things like getting changed in front of each other without question.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Alex answers, without hesitation, because it’s true. Maggie is on her mind most of the time these days.

Maggie quirks an eye. “Because you just saw me half naked?”

“No. Because I love you.”

“Come here,” Maggie smiles, sliding into Alex’s bed, pushing back the covers so Alex can join her. Alex settles against Maggie’s side, can feel her girlfriend’s warmth, smell her shampoo. It’s incredibly comforting. “I love you too.”

“This bed really is small,” Alex laughs, tangling her limbs with Maggie’s in an attempt to make sure neither of them falls out of bed.

“I can move to Kara’s bed if you want?” Maggie asks, but she does nothing but snuggle closer.

Alex presses her face into Maggie’s neck, her lips finding the underside of Maggie’s jaw. “Definitely not.”

They’re silent for a long moment, long enough that Alex thinks Maggie may have fallen asleep, until she speaks. “Thank you for inviting me here this weekend.”

“Thank you for agreeing to come, I’ve really enjoyed you seeing where I grew up and properly meeting my mom.”

Alex feels a kiss against the side of her forehead. “I didn’t think I could ever enjoy ‘meeting the parents’ this much, but I suppose when you’re with the right person, things are different.”

Alex knows that’s not necessarily true, because she knows if she ever met Maggie’s parents, it wouldn’t go well, but Maggie is right about one thing, she definitely feels like the ‘right’ person. She’s never felt like this about anyone else before, and she knows Maggie feels the same.

“You’re my right person,” Alex whispers, tangling their fingers together under the blankets.

Even though she can’t see it, Alex can hear the smile in Maggie’s voice as she talks. ‘You’re my right person too.”

* * *

Alex is sad when it’s time to leave the next day, she needs to visit more often. She thinks she should invite Kara and Lena next time, she thinks her mom would really like that.

“Thanks for visiting,” Eliza says as she pulls Alex into a hug as they stand outside, about to leave. “I’m happy for you,” she says, more quietly, just for Alex. “I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you this happy.”

“Thank you,” Alex blushes as her mom drops her arms. “We’ll try and visit more often.”

Eliza is smiling as she turns to Maggie and wraps her in a hug too. “It was nice seeing you again too, dear,” Eliza says. “I’m happy you’re with my daughter.” The words are quiet, Alex isn’t sure she’s meant to hear them, but she does.

When Eliza lets go, Alex can see Maggie’s cheeks are red, but she looks happy. She doesn’t need to think about it as Alex reaches out and takes Maggie’s hand. 

Maggie leans into her side, Alex knows this is the woman she’s going to marry. She wonders how Maggie would feel if she suggested having the wedding here.

“Drive safe,” Eliza smiles.

“We will, since I’m driving,” Maggie says, snaking her free hand into Alex’s back pocket to steal the keys.

“Hey!” Alex protests, trying to retake the keys as Maggie steps away. 

“You drove here, it’s only fair.”

“Fine,” Alex grumbles, but as she slides into the passenger seat, she thinks maybe this won’t be so bad, because now she can watch Maggie with her hair down, sunglasses on, hair blowing in the wind from the open window, without fear of crashing.

“Thanks for everything,” Maggie says, now talking through the window to Eliza.

“Yeah, thanks mom, see you next time,” Alex adds, smiling one last time at her mom, waving goodbye as they pull out of the drive.

Maggie reaches over and squeezes her thigh as they start driving, flashing her a warm smile of her own.

Alex can’t help but think about how great this weekend has been, and how she hopes to have many more like this in the future.

(A couple of years later, they end up getting married at the beach, surrounded by their friends and family. Alex knew it that weekend, and she knows it now, she’s going to spend the rest of her life with Maggie).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
